Loud Summer Dayz
by Immatureboys
Summary: A follow-up to Linc or Swim, Lincoln takes on a some of odd jobs for his summer to get a new pool.


It's been a few hours as the poop incident had taken place in the Loud Pool, curiosity of the youngest sister Lily. Once again history had repeated itself as the Loud Family was kicked out of many pool areas in Royal Wood. And then there was his own mini pool, who he wanted to himself, and booted his sisters of it. Lincoln sisters then went and bought their own pool. However, Lincoln did not read the proper instructions, stating no cannonballs.

But they were able to keep cool in Lincoln's pool in the end as the boy realizes that the pool was fun for everybody. Yet, it was short lasted but another poop incident, curiosity of the youngest loud. Biggest mistake, never letting a infant near the pool, if she could not control bowel movements. Now they were back to square one and stuck in the summer heat once again.

He witnessed his sister's trying to endure let alone maintain himself themselves through this scorching heatwave, from fans to refrigerator. In a way he felt responsible for their fun being ruined. As he got the mail, he glanced over a panflick on cooling summers. And when he came across a certain page, a page came to him. It was the perfect item to help against the summer heat.

He would have been set if only he had the money. However, the last of his dollar was spent on own pool, so getting the money he needed was going to be a task. It was going to be a really hot difficult task during the summer as he took it upon himself.

"Mom, dad," Lincoln said after knocking at his parents' bedroom door.

"Yeah sport." Lynn Sr replied, drinking his morning coffee.

"What is it sweetie?" Rita answered.

"Well, I was wondering if I can have an advance on my allowance if I do extra chores?"

"Sorry son no can do, if we do that, it's going to give your sisters ideas and we certainly don't want them to think we are playing favorites." Lynn Sr. Respectfully declined.

"I hope it's not a new video game you're thinking with certain violence." Rita suspected.

"No, no, it's not that at all. It's well..." Lincoln handed his parents the panflick of his interest and explained to them what he was referring to.

The two had their suspicion at first, but then their eyes widen otherwise. Lynn Sr and Rita held a happy face to their son's eyes. "Well I must say, that is very thoughtful of you son." Lynn commented.

"Not to mention, awfully sweet of you." Rita added.

"So what do you say?" Lincoln asked awaiting their choice.

"Alright Lincoln, we will help you out. We're sure we can work something out. I have some friends that can use your help. I'm sure Mr. Grouse might use your help with a few things."

"And I'm sure my friends can use your help as well." Rita added.

"Awesome thanks guys." Lincoln happily replied. "By the way, do you think you two can keep this between us? I want it to be a surprise."

"You got it son."

* * *

The next morning, he knocked on his neighbor's door starting with his first task. As the old man answered, even he was suffering through the heat. By the mean scowl on his face. It was very clear he was not in the mode for the Loud Family's usual chaos.

Without a second further, he inquired heavily, while fanning himself from the heat. "What do you want Loud, and better hurry you letting all the cold air out?"

"Hey Mr. Grouse, I was hoping maybe I can earn some money from you on whenever task you need done at your house."

"No thanks Loud, I don't need any help, specially your help." Grouse replied with a grunt. Just when he was about slam the door in Lincoln's face, he suddenly thought about the task to be done. And at his old age, it was particularly a chore. Perhaps, he could use some help. As he witnessed Lincoln walk away, he shouted. "Loud! What is your offer?"

"I work for you for fifty dollars."

"Bah, I'll give you thirty."

He took the young boy into his garage. The place was littered with junk all over, that it was nearly hard to see let alone navigate. Lincoln looked at the old man, attempting to ask. "My family was over here for a few days, but unfortunately didn't bother to clean up. And I got things to do today. So your job is to see it that this garage is spotless or no pay. I'll inspect your work in an hour, no slacking." Mr. Grouse fired back as he handed Lincoln a broom.

Lincoln knew this was what he was in for as he looked at the huge mess in the garage. He took a deep breathe and got started separating big from little trash.

The next destination took him to a scrap yard. One of his dad's friends owned a Scrap Yard for old and new parts for object. His assignment was to pick up all the unnecessary trash in the yard like he was on community service. As he handed him a big, he ordered the big to get started.

Rita then recommended Lincoln to one of her coworkers as his assignment was yard work. He was no stranger to yard work as he did it at one occasionally. The list included moein the lawn, pulling weeds, planting flowers, and so on in the heat. Both of his face and shirt was drenching with sweat.

The day left him in sweat watering from all over his face as he consumed liquids. But it was all worth it as long as he got paid for it. It also left his fingers numb from the hot metal and the thrones on the weeds. Luckily the damage was not too extensive as he applied the band aid on his fingers.

He managed to grab a few dollars, but it was still not enough for the item he wanted. But it was not going to stop him from trying.

Onward to the following morning, he had himself a quick toast. Lola then stopped him at his path. "Hey Linky, I'm practicing for the next Pageant competition, this time it's a dance off, want to be my couch?"

Before Lincoln can answer, Rita answered for him. "Oh sorry sweetie, Lincoln can't do it today. Because your brother has certain… appointment he has to keep." Rita placed her hand on son's shoulder and winked at him. Lincoln knew was she was getting at as he followed her. "Come on Lincoln."

"Sorry Lola, maybe next time." Lincoln said, following his mother out the door. "Nice coverup mom on the appointment thing."

"What coverup? You really do have an appointment with the doctor for your flu shot, plus you're going to visit Aunt Ruth next. I hear she can really use your help with her cat troubles. Isn't that exciting?"

Lincoln's happiness suddenly turned into a frown, knowing that he was not a fan of being around Aunt Ruth. At the very least, his hard work was not going to be for nothing, since she was going to compensate Lincoln. And most of the girls would rather fake being sick then go to their Aunt Ruth. He knew it was going to dreadful, but he knew that it was all going to worth it sooner or later. So for the sake or himself and his family, he will endure.

* * *

"Lincoln, get over here, Mittens needs his litter box cleaned out!" Aunt Ruth ordered.

"But I just cleaned it thirty minutes ago."

"Well clean it again, she needs her box daily." Aunt Ruth snuggled her cat. "Don't you baby? And why aren't those sisters of yours here with you?"

The question made Lincoln feel caught, but he has an excuse behind it. "They are busy with other stuff, so I came in their place."

"Well whatever, after that I need to feed Chester so new tuna. I think the other one ran out." Lincoln found the horrifying smell of the tuna as he opened up the can. As he covered his mouth, he went in, knowing he will remember it later.

"Um, Aunt Ruth, how long was it that your replaced your cans of tuna?"

"I don't know, I think a month ago." Seeing the exploration date on the label, it said otherwise. "Pick up more Tuna from the store!"

As told, Lincoln rushed out the door with Aunt Ruth credit card. He didn't need the grocery list to know what she really wanted from the store. Looking back at his lazy Aunt, it made him wonder how often she even leaves the house. The corner store and her apartment weren't too far away from each other as Lincoln walked there.

When he entered, he was about to ask the clerk, but he already had the idea. He stocked more than fifty cans of tuna in the bag. "Here you go kid, I know you from one of the residents across the street."

"Guess it was not too obvious huh?" Lincoln inquired stoically.

"I have to restock Tuna every week because of her." The clerk said.

"It's about time Lincoln. I need you to fill up my drink and after that you can rub my sweet bunions, even my extra toe. You want to get paid, do you?" Auth Ruth wiggled her feet as well as her extra toe. Knowing this was coming sooner or later, he unsurprising obeyed. And again, knowing that he was really, really not going to like it later. But he took a breather and endured the endeavor.

Attending to her every whim like a servant, one of the cats ran a tripped over the litter box. It came flying him and then landed on top of Lincoln's head, much to his painful disgust. Lincoln's white hair was not covered in kitty litter. This day just got better and better for him.

Still disgusted with what happened, Lincoln spent hours in the backyard, washing down the conks of kitty litter in his hair. From the hose to multiple bottles of shampoo, he constantly rinsed it down.

"Hey Charles, is the smell gone?" Lincoln asked his dog. The dog took a couple of sniffs, and then covered his nose. The dog shook his head. Lincoln continued with the rinsing.

"Linky, what are you doing? You're showering outside now" Leni noticed as she entered the backyard.

"No Leni, I'm just keeping myself cool from this devastating heat. You know what they say about body temperatures."

"Well then, might I suggest the moist towelete?" Leni handed Lincoln the mini towels. "I hear it helps with odor problems."

"Hey there son," Lynn Sr. greeted, but then stopped at his tracked as he too was repulsed by the smell still in Lincoln's hair. "How's work going champ?"

"Can't complain for the most part dad."

"Right, why don't we take a break from Aunt Ruth's for a while? I just got a call from your homeroom teacher Mrs. Johnson. I hear she can use a strapping young man to wash her car for the weekend."

After he was finished washing the kitty litter and sweat, he dried himself off with a towel. "Well anything beats going to Aunt Ruth's again."

"I want it cleaned inside and out Lincoln. Make it look spotless, and good luck." Mrs. Johnson said handing Lincoln the keys and the washing material as she headed back into her house. It was breathe of fresh air to do something that was not exhausting or even dirty. Well, all except the dirtiness on the car he had to worry about.

At the end of the day, he counted the large amount of money he made throughout the week. He almost made as much as Luan and her Funny Business. From the number, he was almost there, just needed a few more dollars. He started to wonder to himself where was he going to get more work in. He pondered what to do next for his work schedule.

Throughout the summer, Lincoln's parents confirmed that there was nothing else at the moment. So he was stuck on what to do next. For the most part, he thought about enduring Aunt Ruth's hard labor again, but did not want more cat litter to fall on him. He pondered and pondered his next destination. He then received a call.

"Hey there Lincoln, how is my favorite grandson doing?" Albert said to Lincoln on the phone.

"Just fine pop-pop, just working on what to do next."

"Speaking of work, I got a golf tournament later on, and I can really use a caddy. I make it worth your wild if you know what I mean." Albert confirmed.

Lincoln's prayers were answered as more work came in. and just in the nick of them. Without hesitation, he slipped onto a new pair of clothes and was already out the door. Rita already got the message as she took Lincoln to the Royal Wood Golf Course where his Grandpa was playing at.

Knowing his grandpa's active nature, he was anything but a frail old man.

After the greeting was out of the way, Albert tossed Lincoln his golf clubs. "This is the big one sunny, really can't miss this shot, and try to keep up."

"You got it pop-pop."

Lincoln followed Albert in every way as he was in the Golf Finals. Like a normal caddy, he carried the golf clubs, attended the balls, and even supplied the water to the golfer. Lincoln always loved spending time with his grandpa, so this made the day of work all the more intriguing. With Albert, everyday was an adventure.

Lincoln's task was finally complete as he made the correct amount of money. His last task awarded him in both ways. In the backyard, he started setting up the new wider pool, bigger than his and his sisters pool put together. Lynn Sr. assisted Lincoln on his task of putting together the new pool. Fortunate for the, Rita had taken the girls to the spa for a few hours.

And anything for the girls really beaten trying to fight the sun. It gave them all the time they needed to read the instructions and construct the new pool themselves. It was also give them opportunity for quality between Lynn and his son, something that was rare among the Loud House.

Now for the finishing touch as they applied the water and the pump into the new the new round pool. Lincoln and Lynn looked proudly at their accomplishment. And it brought great joy to Lincoln's to know that he was not at all selfish with this task. When Vanzilla pulled out, the girls grasp with surprise over the new feature in their backyard.

"Mom, dad, you got us a new pool?" Lori asked.

"No sweetheart we didn't, Lincoln's did." Lynn Sr. answered, wrapping his hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "You see, your brother has been busy trying to achieve this task for all of us. He even spent most of his time with Aunt Ruth."

Rita leaned in kissed Lincoln on the cheek, "Yeah, and we are so proud of our little hard working man."

Lincoln answered nervously, "I figured that I would make it up to you guys with this, because you were right, a pool is something we can all enjoy. And what better then a newer and more advance pool to do it. So for now, it is not just me, but for all of us, no restrictions."

Overjoyed and astounded, the sisters embraced their little brother in a tight hug and all said in unison, "Awww, thank you Lincoln."

"Last one in the pool is a rotten egg." Lynn rushed into her swim trucks.

Just make sure it's not soft boiled first." Luan chuckled.

Lori hugged Lincoln and went into the house, "Thanks Lincoln, I literally need to call Bobby for lifeguard duty."

"Wicked," Lucy boasted on the inside.

"Yeah, now I won't have to drown in sweat anymore Lincoln." Leni chirped.

Despite her stoic nature, Lisa was also happy as well, "I still have to test for sanitation levels."

"You're the best Linky." Lola and Lana rushed to hug Lincoln.

Luna pitched Lincoln's cheek in affection, "Major respect bro, you were able to put up with Aunt Ruth."

Lincoln watched as his sisters enjoyed their newer bigger pool. Son as long as his sisters was happy, he was happy. "On a hot summer day, there is nothing like a refreshing dip in a nice warm pool, especially if it's your own family pool and you have a family to share it with."

"Come on Lincoln, your coming in or what, I need a partner for the chicken fight." Lynn exclaimed.

"You'd better believe it." Lincoln ran towards the pool and jumped. "Cannonball!" as the water splashed in the faces, Lincoln enjoyed the pool time with his loving family. And thus, he felt a great proudness lifted over his shoulders.


End file.
